A Blast from the Past
by galaxies in her eyes
Summary: A year after Hermione's tragic disappearance, they're finally giving up the search and having a small, quiet funeral for her. But what if what—or who—they were seeking was right under their noses the whole time? One shot, drabble. Not meant to be taken seriously.


Harry Potter was having a terrible day. His head hurt, but not from his scar. Today was the anniversary of Hermione Granger's mysterious disappearance.

No one knew if she was alive, missing, or dead, but Harry assumed it was the latter; the very idea made him want to cry. After the War, she'd just...disappeared. Without a trace. Everyone had held out hope for the sudden reappearance of the war heroine, the bookworm of the Golden Trio.

It had been an entire year, and Harry still didn't believe that Hermione could be dead. She had survived everything; how could she be defeated after helping kill Voldemort?

Her funeral was to be held this afternoon, and finally Harry gave in, laid his head down on the hard wood desk, and cried.

A knock sounded at the door. "You all right, Potter?" A voice drawled, but he could detect real concern in the tone.

Harry wiped his eyes and called, "Yeah, sure. Come in."

Draco Malfoy opened the door cautiously, as I'd he expected Harry to be sitting around crying and throwing things at the door. It had happened before.

They had finally made each after the War; how could they not, after all the things they'd been through, apologizing was the surprisingly easy, given all the wrongs they had made during their school years.

"You sure you're ok?" Harry sniffled, but nodded. "I know you miss her, Harry; I do too sometimes, which is amazing, since she was usually an insufferable know-it-all. But you can't mope forever; she'd want you to be happy living a life without her. It may not be easy, but it's the right choice."

Harry managed a wan smile. "When did you start actually giving good advice?"

Draco shrugged. "After she disappeared, I decided it was my duty to become the busybody. Come on, let's get ready for her funeral."

* * *

Her funeral was small,as they knew she would have wanted it. The entire Weasley family was there, the Malfoys had come because Draco had, the entire living Hogwarts staff had showed up, presumably because Hermione had been their favorite and brightest witch, and a few of their classmates had arrived, mostly members of the DA.

It was a simple ceremony, as they didn't have a body to bury or ashes to scatter. Everyone said a word in her remembrance.

"I am sorry she's dead, but I am proud to have taught her," said Minerva, dabbing her eyes with a black handkerchief. "Hermione was one of the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen. I am truly honored to have known her."

"I miss 'er a'ready," Hagrid said thickly, visibly swallowing. "I al'ays liked 'er better than any o' ye!"

Shaky laughter followed this comment, but quickly subsided and was followed by more tears.

Molly Weasley got up and said her piece. "I was always proud to introduce her. She was like a daughter to me."

"Hey," Ginny protested in mock indignation, "You already _have_ a daughter!"

Molly ignored her youngest. "I hope she's happy, wherever she may be."

Everyone shared a favorite memory of Hermione. Draco reminisced about how she was always at least a month ahead in all her classes, but thought she was always failing. "She didn't know the meaning of failing," he said, shaking his head. "She thought it meant getting below 100%."

Weak smiles and more tears.

Finally it was Harry's turn. "Hermione was like the big sister I never had. She would always put me, or others, before herself and her own safety. She was my light in a long, dark tunnel. She kept me grounded, even when I floated off to another world. She's saved my life more times then I can count; heck, she's saved the entire _world!_

"Don't forget about us mere mortals, 'Mione, because I know you're an angel. Wherever you are, I wish you eternal peace and happiness."

He stopped then because of the large lump in his throat. "I'll never forget you, 'Mione," he whispered. Instantly, everyone repeated it.

 _"We'll never forget you, 'Mione."_

Soft applause, then, "I'll never forget any of you, either."

A quiet, musical voice, one that everyone had thought they'd never hear again.

"Having fun at my funeral?" Hermione asked.


End file.
